1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paging receiver equipped with a display for displaying a received message on a screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the recent technical innovations of pagers, is a function to display on a screen a message such as a telephone number of a calling party instead of a tone-only type which only informs a carrier of the pager of a received call by a ringing sound.
In conventional pagers with a display, information is received from all callers at all times without limitation.
Therefore, it is impossible to change the time period during which calls can be received. This makes it impossible to conveniently use the same pager, for business purposes within the working hours and personal purposes outside the working hours. Accordingly, a user of the pager may received a business call outside the working hours or if the pager is turned off to prevent a a business call from being received outside the working hours, a private call for the user is prevented from being received by the pager.
For solving the difficulty, the present applicant proposed one type of pager in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-326632 wherein use is made of different informing means which are operable in different time zones. In accordance with this pager, there is employed in the working hours alarming means different from that used outside the working hours or use is made of a non-ringing sound so that proper differentiation is made between business calls and private calls. The pager however suffers from the additional problem of the carrier of the pager of the latter design is not informed of business calls outside the working hours.